The present invention relates to a back belt to be used by a sailor when sailing, especially when sailing in races. It is intended to replace the trapeze belts hitherto known for this purpose.
The known trapeze belts are placed around the fork or crotch and waist of a sailor or hand of a sailing boat. The trapeze belt of this kind has a trapeze hook located at the fork or crotch of the hand and connected to the mast of the sailing boat at a distance from the lower end of the mast. When the hand is standing generally horizontally out from the boat with his feet on the rail in order to counteract the inclination of the boat, his whole body weight substantially is resting in the trapeze belt. However, due to their constructions, these known trapeze belts cause pains in the back and other inconveniences, especially when the sailing goes on for a longer time than in a conventional race. Furthermore the low point of attachment causes pain in the fork. All this together decreases the effectiveness of the hand, which is disadvantageous, especially in races.
It is an object of the present invention to remove the disadvantages in the form of back and fork pains described above.
The present invention relates to a back belt to be used by sailors when sailing, said belt extending around the fork or crotch and waist of the sailor and having a trapeze hook at the front for attachment to a trapeze line, characterized by the fact, that it is provided with a back portion long enough to extend over a substantial part of the back of a sailor, preferably from the fork and up to the shoulder blades, and a supporting plate arranged in said back portion, preferably in a pocket or the like in said back portion, said supporting plate being longitudinally adjustable in said back portion. Furthermore, the upper part of said supporting plate is preferably connected to the trapeze hook by straps extending over the shoulders of the sailor, and the lower part of said supporting plate is preferably connected to the trapeze hook by a fork strap having on adjustable length.